That Fateful Day
by VegetazGrl
Summary: One day as Harry is walking to Hagrid's Harry is captured by Death Eaters and raped by Voldemort's right hand man, Snape, so now how does life go on? SS/HP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
**************************************************  
  
This had to be the worst day of his life. One minute he was walking to Hagrid's and then the next minute he's getting dragged away by two death eaters into the Forbidden Forest. It took about twenty minutes of being dragged, but they finally got to their destination, which was somewhere deep within the Forbidden Forest within a large group of death eaters and in the middle of course was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Welcome Harry Potter, so nice of you to join us," said the hoarse voice of Voldemort.  
  
After putting a silencing spell on Harry, Voldemort beckoned one of his death eaters forward.  
  
"Now as for you," said Voldemort who was addressing the death eater, "I have reasons to believe that you have turned against me. Is this true?"  
  
"No, my Lord," replied the death eater.  
  
"Ok then you will have no problem proving that little accusation to be false?"  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"Good then I'd like you to do me a favor and rid our young Harry here of his innocence."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Harry who was being held down by a magical restraint was now becoming very panicked and began to thrash around, but to no avail. The death eater was walking his way with graceful long strides. When he got to Harry he ripped of Harry's trousers and then proceeded to undo his own. He then got on the floor and positioned himself so that his cock was at Harry's entrance. He then brutally thrust into Harry again and again until he came. Harry knew that he recognized the voice behind the mask and just as he was about to pass out he knew. The voice behind the mask was Professor Snape. And with that revelation, the world went black.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ok ppl thatz the prologue hope you liked it. I didn't really want to get into the rape, so much, so sry to disappoint. I hope you enjoyed it please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
**************************************************  
  
It had been five months since that dreadful incident. Harry had been rescued when Hermione and Ron went looking for him at Hagrid's. Five months later and Harry appeared to be just fine, to everyone else that is. The boy was miserable, but no one had to know that.  
  
One day in potions class Harry had been making the assigned potion when he didn't feel well at all. He felt dizzy, sick, and exhausted and ready to collapse. Snape happened to be checking his potion at that moment.  
  
"Professor," said Harry rather hoarsely.  
  
"What is it Potter?"  
  
"I do believe I need to lie down."  
  
At that Harry collapsed and lucky for Harry Snape's quick reflexes were as good as ever. Snape caught Harry mid fall, dismissed the class, and brought Harry to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey after thorough examination required the Headmaster to be called, so when Harry woke up Madame Pomfrey, Snape, Dumbeldore, and of course Ron and Hermione were in the infirmary.  
  
"Mister Potter, how do you feel? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Potter there is something very important I need to tell you. You have been feeling sick, tired, and dizzy, a bit of weight gain, an extra large appetite."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, I already know."  
  
"What do you mean you already know?"  
  
"I already know that I'm pregnant Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"At first I didn't know what it was, but once I put two and two together I went and did some research about it and sure enough I have all the symptoms for it."  
  
"Mister Potter, you do realize that you have been playing quidditch in this state don't you."  
  
"Yes I know, I was going to tell the captain at the next meeting that I was dropping out."  
  
"That would be a wise decision Mister Potter. I highly recommend you do that the next chance you get."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Everyone else in the room had stayed quiet up until now, not knowing how to react.  
  
Dumbeldore finally decided to speak up, "Harry I don't mean to be rude, but I'll have to ask you some questions about this. Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"Go ahead Headmaster."  
  
"Is this pregnancy the result of the rape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now I know that you didn't not want to press charges on Severus about this matter because he is your Professor and because you felt that he wouldn't have done such a thing if it hadn't been for Voldemort, but Harry everyone will know eventually because of the baby and wizarding law requires the two of you to get married."  
  
"Yes, I know about that and I gave it a lot of thought. I think that I should go ahead and marry Severus and have Madame Pomfrey deliver the baby and tell them that it was born premature."  
  
"Yes that would work. Severus is that alright with you?"  
  
Snape not really having a choice in the matter as it was required by law didn't want to end up in Azkaban and regretfully nodded his consent.  
  
"Alright then as soon as Harry is released by Madame Pomfrey we will hold the ceremony."  
  
Harry then lay down and went to sleep.  
  
Two days after Harry was brought to the infirmary, the ceremony took place. It was held in the great hall with just Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore who performed the ceremony, Madame Pomfrey as the witness, plus Professor McGonagall as the other witness, and of course Harry and Snape.  
  
After the exchange of rings, vows, and the creation of the bond, Harry Potter was now Harry Potter-Snape.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know you all hate me for taking so long and then writing that. I got off track because of my other fic and then I had all these new ideas, but I promise this will not take this long again. I will be updating soon, so as soon as I get like 20 reviews I'll be updating again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask any questions!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The two were sitting on the large cushiony sofa in Severus' quarters. The two now married and living together all in the span of two days, had quite a bit to think about. The two were complete opposites, that fact wouldn't and couldn't change, but now each had to adapt to the daily presence of the other, but before any of that could happen they had to start over. This fact both knew, the question was how? How do you start over with someone who's hated you for as long as you can remember?  
  
"I forgive you," blurted out Harry who broke the dead silence that they had been sitting in for the past few hours. "I forgive you even though I shouldn't. You raped me, the Boy who Lived, You student, someone young enough to be your son, but none of that matters, because it was Voldemort. It was a murderer and you the spy. If you had refused he would have killed you and had someone else rape me. And I know that even though you had to do it, you were just trying to protect me by being the one who did it and not someone else who would have hurt me more. So instead of me saying I forgive you for something that wasn't your fault. I just wanted to say, to say Thank You Severus."  
  
For once in his life Severus Snape had nothing horrible to say as a matter of fact he was left quite speechless at the moment. All of that was true, but there was more.  
  
"Pot-, Harry, I've never hated you, but I had to put on an act just in case. And all that stuff I've put you down with in class it was to prepare you for the harshness of life, especially yours, Po-, Harry. I just wanted to protect you just like I would have any of my students, even though I try not to show that side of me." Snape finished the hardest speech of his life. He didn't show emotion and that was a known fact, but it had to be said, that's what they both needed to hear.  
  
"I've never hated you either. I just couldn't understand why you hated me, but again you're forgiven. It was something that was out of your control. Now if you'll excuse me between a wedding, a pregnancy, and a whole lot to think about, I'm completely exhausted and need to go to bed," finished a rather worn looking Harry.  
  
"Yes of course there is a bed prepared for you in the room I've attached," stated Severus.  
  
"Why is it in another room?" asked Harry.  
  
"Where would you put a bed, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Are we back to that now?" asked Harry who closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
  
Snape clearly seeing that Harry was exhausted and a bit emotional from the pregnancy didn't want to put the child or Harry in danger and quickly apologized, because despite popular opinion, Snape did have a heart. You just had to dig a couple of 100 feet or so to find it.  
  
"I apologize, Harry."  
  
"There's no need to. I just simply thought that since we are now married we would be sharing a bed, but I suppose not."  
  
The thought had never even crossed Snape's mind, he didn't think he was ready for that, especially since his bed had been vacant for years, but he did this to the boy, so now he's making up for it. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Harry stopped rubbing his temples, turned to Severus, and opened his eyes. "It's your quarters Severus, it's what you want that matters."  
  
Snape thought about it for a few minutes then picked Harry up and carried him into his bedroom and put him on the bed. The two of them had showered separately and changed into their pajamas before they went to sit and think on the couch. Snape then walked around the bed and got in on his side of the bed. With his wand he dimmed the fire, so it didn't bother them while they slept, but kept them warm. Then he put his wand on the night stand and turned to Harry would had taken off his glasses and put them on the night stand.  
  
"Harry, don't expect me to always be this nice to you. It just so happens that you are carrying my child and for that I am grateful and will do everything in my power to protect the child and it's father."  
  
"Severus, I didn't expect you to take a few vows and everything would be fixed between us. It doesn't work like that. I realize that I do and the only thing I ask you is that you give it the one thing I never had, and that is a loving father and I'm not talking about myself."  
  
"I think I can do that," replied Severus.  
  
"I think you can to, that's why I chose to marry you," he smiled the first genuine smile he had since that day five months ago.  
  
Severus was shocked, "You really believe that I would be a loving father?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and yawned, "Of course I do, I think you in a way love all you students, you just have an odd way of showing it is all."  
  
"Out of all my years teaching you're the first to notice."  
  
"No Severus, I'm the second. Why do you think Albus gave you the job in the first place just because you needed saving and he desperately needed a potions master."  
  
Harry smirked and Severus glowered, "It's true though Severus. Albus has seen it and that why he thinks you're such a good teacher. And you'll make a great father too."  
  
Snape smiled and closed his eyes ready for sleep.  
  
Harry whispered quietly, "Severus, Severus are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Harry?"  
  
Harry grabbed Severus' hand, but Severus yanked it away. Harry frowned and Severus slowly gave it back. Harry took that hand and placed it on his stomach.  
  
"Do you feel it?" And sure enough Severus felt two little feet right under Harry's rib cage.  
  
"I'll think he'll be a quidditch player, what do you think?"  
  
"I'd have to agree with you."  
  
"Good night my angels," And with that Harry went to sleep. Severus could have sworn Harry said angels, but then again he was tired too and he too soon fell into the blackness of the night.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ok ppl how was that? Is it getting better? My friend wanted me to do the wedding, but that wasn't the focus, so I decided that later I'll write it as a separate piece adjoining this one, so I'll announce when I do that okies??? Well don't forget to review please and thank you SO much everyone who reviewed muahahahahahazzzz I love u all!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry woke up first, unfortunately for Harry to Severus' very loud snoring. Sighing, because he was one of those people that once you're up, you're up. Thank God it's the weekend, thought Harry. He sighed got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered, and got dressed, all the while thinking of how he really didn't want to face the day. It would be the first day that he would have to tell everyone about the pregnancy and also his marriage to Severus.  
  
With this on his mind he walked into the kitchen in Severus', their, their living quarters and began to cook breakfast. It always relaxed him and he was good at it. Funny though, he thought, how Severus would have a kitchen, being the pureblood and having house elves and all, oh well, he'd ask later.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
The smell of food woke up Severus, which scared him because who would be cooking food except him. Then everything that happened the day before came flooding back to him. Stretching he showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Grease never does come out, he thought bitterly as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
When he entered he saw Harry setting a heap of food on the table. Eggs, sausage, bacon, home fries, toast, pancakes, and orange juice and milk. Hmmm, thought Severus, someone was busy, guess he couldn't sleep.  
  
~*Back to Kitchen and Harry*~  
  
Harry looked up when he heard Severus enter the kitchen. He had been about to eat, but stiffened when he heard Severus come in and decided he's wait to see what he would do.  
  
Severus sat down across from him, "Good morning," he said voice still slightly thick with sleep.  
  
"Good morning, I didn't know what you like, so I made everything, plus I'm kind of hungry, you know to mouths to feed and all," said Harry trying to lighten up the mood, which obviously wasn't working with Severus.  
  
They sat and ate everything in silence. And they did eat everything, well Harry mostly. Harry couldn't seem to figure out why he felt so nerved all of a sudden, they were on really good terms last night, so what was giving him this sense of doubt and dread. Well there was that one question. I think I'll get it out of the way.  
  
"Ummm, Severus?"  
  
Looking up from the Daily Prophet, which Harry assumed he got delivered to him everyday since a barn owl had left it on the kitchen table this morning while Harry was making breakfast, "hmmm?" Must be an interesting article.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey wanted me to go have another sonogram done today, because she just wanted to double check everything, because she said male pregnancies are harder than female and ummm, well do you want to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
Severus looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Up until three days ago I didn't even know I had a baby on the way, what does it matter if I know the sex today or four months from now?"  
  
He realized his mistake when he saw Harry try to fight back the tears, but before he could take it back Harry got up and started to leave their quarters, "Well I should go do that now, I should be back soon." With that he left to go see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Or so Severus thought, Harry did have to go see Madame Pomfrey, but not until later, so first he went to see Ron and Hermione and talk to them about what happened at breakfast. He found them sitting in the common room, talking about him.  
  
"Why am I so interesting all of a sudden?"  
  
"Oh Harry," said Hermione as she ran to hug her friend.  
  
"How've you been mate? We were just saying how much we miss you. That greasy git giving you a lot of trouble?" said Ron.  
  
Harry responded with a sigh, "Actually he is. I don't get it." They made their way over to the couches in front of the fire; the common room was empty because everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. "Everything was great last night, I mean we talked and everything and we got past our differences, we even talked about the baby and the type of father he'd be, and I felt like I could really do this, but then this morning he clamed up on me. Almost as if he didn't even want me there anymore." At this point Harry was crying. "I asked him if he wanted to know the sex of the baby and he gave me one of his snide remarks, so then I left saying that I had to go to see Madame Pomfrey, which I didn't I came here, but I'm going there after, cause I just had to talk to you guys and I just feel so damn helpless and, damn these hormones."  
  
He threw his head back to rest on the couch. "Harry, don't get so stressed out over this ok? Snape is just being Snape, you know how he is. He was just probably upset with himself for showing so much emotion and was just trying to close up. I mean, I know that you're the pregnant one Harry, but he did just find out he is going to be a father, and get married to you, not to mention he's probably feeling guilty for how this all happened."  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right Hermione."  
  
"Of course she is and don't worry about him Harry, he'll get better, because if he doesn't I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled and chuckled in reply.  
  
"Now go see Madame Pomfrey, you'll feel better once you go see her and get this sonogram done and see your baby."  
  
"Yea, your right, thanks you two, I really needed that."  
  
"Your welcome Harry and remember, we'll be here for you later, you're never alone."  
  
"Yea mate, we'll always be there for you, no worries."  
  
"Thanks again guys."  
  
After that he headed over to see Madame Pomfrey. When he got there however he was met with one very angry Severus, who started yelling at him to the point where Harry couldn't understand him he was so angry. Fortunately for Harry, Madame Pomfrey was there.  
  
"Now dear come along and lie down," she told Harry after she had scolded Severus.  
  
Once Snape had calmed down, he went over to Harry who was lying down on one of the beds there with his shirt pulled up as Madame Pomfrey applied the lotion to his stomach.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was in the Gryffindor common room, talking with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Next time, don't tell me you're going here and then go there."  
  
"I changed my mind half way here, I'm sorry if I upset you." Harry said rather sarcastically.  
  
Madame Pomfrey went to get something.  
  
"And I'm sorry about what I said this morning, I would like it either way, I'll leave it up to you." Harry was shocked by the sincerity in his voice, but before Harry could reply Madame Pomfrey came back.  
  
After muttering a spell a little screen came up over his belly. At first it was blank and then it started to form a picture. Then in blue coloring was a little baby.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Why's that Harry, dear?" said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hmmm, oh I was just counting, ten fingers and ten toes."  
  
"Oh," Madame Pomfrey gave out a little giggle, "so would the parents like to know the sex?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, I just have to check you over and then you can go."  
  
By the time Madame Pomfrey finished it was time for lunch, so Severus and Harry headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. It would be the first time that Dumbledore would announce their marriage and Harry's pregnancy.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Asked Severus.  
  
"I was this morning, but not anymore. I'll always have my friends." Said Harry as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
As Severus walked in behind him, he thought to himself and me Harry, you'll always have me.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ok everyone, I'm back from the dead!!! I'm so sorry major lack of time and MAJOR writers block, never in my life!!! But I'm back and I think this is a really good chapter. (Crosses fingers) I hope you like it!!! Reviews are the best, even the flames!!! (Hey the chappies are longer thanks to u ppl!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the feedback. I really loved your reviews!!! Some were so sweet while others well... I could do without, but no they helped!!! Some things were mentioned that really hadn't occurred to me before, so I'll try to keep that in mind and I'll try to be as you say more detailed (even though I thought I was (at least compared to the last chapter shrugs))!!! But you know I really appreciate all the feedback, what doesn't break my heart sniff only makes the writing come better and faster smiles, giggles, and sticks tongue out!!!  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall followed by Severus. Severus went to his usual seat at the head table and Harry moved to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. People were starring at his slightly large stomach and whispering, but Harry didn't seem phased. Ron wasn't worried and greeted his friend as he came to the table, while Hermione was a little nervous for her friend and how he would handle this.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and quieted down all the commotion. "I have an announcement to make. I would like to congratulate Harry on becoming Harry James Potter-Snape and on the coming baby." At this point everyone began whispering again, but Dumbledore quickly regained silence. "Also the upcoming Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin will be postponed for a week as Gryffindor will need to look for a new Seeker! Now let us begin our lunch."  
  
Everyone stayed in silence a moment more, before everyone broke out into talk of Harry and Snape, their marriage, and the baby. Rumors began to circulate about Harry being given a potion by Snape to cause him to fall in love with him or how Snape tried to trick him into having sex with him. Harry found it quite amusing how instead of coming to him, not that he'd tell them mind you, none of their business it was, but he found it amusing none the less.  
  
After lunch the day was rather boring however and Harry had been tired so he went back to their room, he still thought it odd, their room. When Harry woke up it was quite late, he got up and went into the living room to see Severus reading a book on potions. Severus heard him walk into the room, but didn't look up.  
  
"Dinners in the kitchen, there's a warming spell on it."  
  
"Thank you," Harry walked into the kitchen, took the warming spell off and began to eat, all the while contemplating Severus' actions. At sometimes he could be kind and then other times it seemed as if he just tolerated him, Harry couldn't begin to understand the man, but he'd try never the less.  
  
When Harry was finished he walked back into the living room to find Snape starring into the fire.  
  
"Come and sit down."  
  
Harry walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Severus.  
  
"The Headmaster requests our presences in his office after breakfast."  
  
"Alright, did he mention what he needed to talk to us about."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
They sat in what Harry thought was an uncomfortable silence, starring into the fire.  
  
"We need to talk." Harry was surprised when it was Severus and not himself that said this.  
  
"Sure, but could we not make a habit of these serious talks."  
  
Severus just raised an eyebrow in response and continued on with what he was going to say, "Harry, we are married," Severus paused, "and that will mean that we will spend the rest of our lives together and..."  
  
"And?" Harry pressed Severus. Severus stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the fire, "I just don't see how we are supposed to do this. I mean I don't want the child to be raised here and what kind of job would you get? Would we stay here, should I quit my job, its all just so frustrating in one fateful day, my life has been turned around!"  
  
Harry began to giggle at Severus' little tirade. At hearing Harry Severus stopped pacing and turned to face Harry, "And what pray tell, is so funny?"  
  
"You and your little tirade while pacing in front of the fire."  
  
"And why would you find that funny?"  
  
"Because your worries are so small."  
  
"Small, small? What is so small about trying to figure out what on earth we are going to do with our lives?"  
  
Harry patted the seat next to him and Severus sighed, but sat down anyways.  
  
"We will finish this school year, have this baby, and be great fathers and whatever happens after that, we will take one day at a time," said Harry with a smile on his face. Now he understood why Severus was being so cold, he was just worried about him and the baby. He put a hand over Severus', but Severus pulled it away before Harry's hand could come in contact. Harry looked up at Severus' face as if asking why he kept pulling away from him.  
  
"I've lived alone for about 20 years, I... I'm still not used to... it's just that... nobody's touched me... at all in a long time... I've always had to touch them and... and usually, they pull away, like they were burned or something." Severus chuckled at the irony of it all. Harry grabbed his hand and held it tight to his stomach.  
  
"We're here Severus, you'll never be alone again. Which is probably a bad thing for you, huh?" Harry smiled and laughed a little at Severus' nod. And for the first time Harry saw Severus laugh and smile and it was genuine and Harry found that he loved the expression on his husband and right then and there, he vowed to make him do it again.  
  
Like? Sucked? R&R this was Harry's POV and next will be Sev's!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Ok now this chapter is more on Sev's POV and thoughts about...well u'll see!!!  
  
The next morning found the two men on their way to the Headmasters office from breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus had had little sleep after talking to Harry and seeing how Harry seemed to accept the situation for what it was and to see him trying to make the best of a rather horrid situation. All night Severus had lay next to Harry running his finger through his tired husband's hair.  
  
Yes, his husband. A horrible fact or so he had originally thought, but it seemed as if Harry was adjusting well to this and if Harry could than so could Severus, after all he was older, wiser, more mature, and not the pregnant one.  
  
Another thing he regretted, maybe not so much the fact that he was going to have a child, but the fact that he had to rape Harry and there was nothing he could do about it, unless to have them both be killed. And that was not an option, but Harry had forgiven him and for that he was grateful, but that didn't stop him from being insecure, about everything.  
  
Living the life he had a child abused by his father and peers so terrible that he had chosen the life of a death eater. Then to force himself to live in isolation, so as not to endanger anyone and to punish himself for all the things he had done as a death eater.  
  
The worst part of all was that all that had changed. He was a husband and soon to be father, no longer living the life of isolation, he had vowed to live all those years ago. Having to relearn how to live with someone else and how maybe to someday and he truly hoped he would be able to, but highly doubted, love someone.  
  
But Severus was a scared man, scared of not being a good enough father, scared of not being a good enough husband, scared of how this would effect all of their lives, scared of his child one day hating him when he is to find out how he was brought into this world, scared of what will happen once the world finds out how this happened, and most of all scared of finding out that maybe, no that likely, he was just incapable of love.  
  
They arrived at Dumbledore's office, not a word spoken the whole way there, but lost in their own thoughts. Severus spoke the password Cotton Candy and they stepped on the rising spiral stairs. Knocking only once, they were told to enter.  
  
"Oh hello boys, come and sit down would you," said Dumbledore, "Tea, lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you, Albus, you wanted to speak with us?"  
  
"Yes Severus, it's about the rest of Harry's schooling."  
  
"Oh what about Professor?" said Harry.  
  
"Well since you are going to be six months next week, I thought it would be better that you no longer attend classes."  
  
"But professor, I won't be able to graduate if I don't attend classes," interrupted Harry.  
  
"No, no Harry, you misunderstand me, what I meant to say is you will still take classes, you just won't be attending them. I thought it better that you not exert yourself as the castle is extremely large and climbing all those stairs all day, most unnecessary and you could rest during the day, I mean we all know students do not sleep during class."  
  
Odd how that twinkle looked quite bright right now, wonder which class Harry sleeps through.  
  
"Also, potions class you cannot attend as for the fumes are dangerous during your pregnancy. Besides, I'm sure that Professor Snape would be more than happy to tutor you, for the next two months until you graduate. And the library is always at your disposal. So, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds excellent, thank you Professor."  
  
"Not a problem, Harry. Now Severus, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, Albus?"  
  
"What will you do during the summer? Will you go back to Snape Manor?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it."  
  
"Now Severus, tell the truth, you hadn't thought about it or you don't want to go back?"  
  
A growl could be heard and a glare seen coming from the onyx eyed man, "A little of both, I suppose."  
  
"Splendid, because I thought it would be night that the first thing you do together as a couple would be to pick out a house."  
  
"Excuse me Albus, but..."  
  
"Now, now Severus, no arguments, use the flow, say Hector and Hector Realty and ask for a Ms. Smithson."  
  
They stood up, Snape still trying to protest, but having no luck as he was pushed into the fireplace by Dumbledore. Once Severus was gone, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "He's a good man Harry, he hasn't figured it out yet, but what is in the past, let it stay there. I promise a bright future for the both of you with this baby, it will bring the two of you great joy."  
  
And off went Harry after Severus. "And hopefully, closer together too."  
  
Ok well, I hope you liked it, not too accurate, but I tried!!! R&R!!! And next time, house hunts!!! 


End file.
